Sailor Moon Drops
|release = September 3, 2015 (Japanese) April 12, 2016 (English) }} is a match-three puzzle game based on the '' franchise developed by Beeline Interactive Japan and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It was made available on Android and iOS on September 3, 2015 in Japanese, and on April 12, 2016 in English. On January 28, 2019, it was announced that both versions of Sailor Moon Drops would shut down on March 28, 2019, although no reason was given for the game being shut down. on Facebook. (broken link) Plot The story closely follows that of the original anime, playing through each of the original anime's five story arcs: Dark Kingdom, Black Moon, Death Busters, Dead Moon, and Sailor Stars. Gameplay Sailor Moon Drops is a match-three puzzle game in which the player hopes to match three or more pieces of the same color in order to win points. In order to progress to the next stage, the player must complete a specific challenge; depending on the level, the challenge may be getting as many points as possible within a set amount of time, breaking barriers, or defeating enemies. Each stage has a set number of moves in which the player can complete this challenge, although a certain score must be reached in order to successfully beat the stage and earn a star; failing to get the target score counts as failing to beat a stage, even if the objective has been successfully completed. If the player manages to beat the stage and has moves left over, those moves will be used up in the Luna Bonus which gives the player bonus points. Special Pieces *'Stripe:' Stripe pieces are created when a match of four pieces is made instead of three. Whenever a match is made with a stripe piece, the stripe piece clears either a horizontal or vertical row depending on how the stripe was aligned during its initial creation. *'Popper:' Poppers are created when pieces of the same color are matched in a T or L shape. Whenever a match is made with a popper piece, the popper clears all pieces that immediately surround it twice. *'Prism:' Prisms are created when a match of five pieces is made instead of three. Whenever a piece is swapped with a prism, all pieces of that color on the board are destroyed. *'Paint:' Paint pieces are created when a match of six pieces is made instead of three. Whenever a paint piece is swapped with another piece, all pieces of the swapped piece's color are replaced with pieces of the paint piece's color. Special Piece Combinations Whenever two special pieces are swapped, they have greater effects on the board than swapping regular pieces. These effects are the same regardless of the colors of the two pieces swapped. Events Occasionally, special events will run within the game that allows players to win exclusive characters. These exclusive characters are often the main characters in other outfits, especially their school uniforms and outfits centered around holidays like Halloween and Christmas. Occasionally, events will be re-ran so that newer players will have a chance to get the exclusive character. Events from the past sometimes appear in the Door of Space and Time, which allow players to unlock events for 24 hours at a time for a chance to obtain the character. Characters Sailor Moon Drops currently has 98 playable characters. The game also has 54 non-playable characters that may be added at some point in the future. Login Bonuses Login Bonuses first appeared in the week leading up to Sailor Mars' birthday (April 17) in 2017. This Login Bonus, known as the Birthday Login Bonus, celebrates a specific character's birthday, starting six days before (and ending on) their birthday. These bonuses provide players with Growth Stamps, Heart Stamps, and various booster items. Following Sailor Moon's birthday (June 30), regular Login Bonuses were added to the game. This bonus, the Monthly Login Bonus, as the name implies, lasts for one month. These bonuses provide players with Space-Time Keys, Heart Stamps, Growth Stamps, Gems, and various booster items. A third type of Login Bonus, similar to the Monthly Login Bonus, ran during the events for Princess Serenity (Original Colors) and Sailor Saturn. These Bonuses provided players with Growth Crystals, Growth Stamps, Heart Stamps, and various booster items. Gallery Logos SMD logo EV.png|The English logo of Sailor Moon Drops. SMD logo JV.png|The Japanese logo of Sailor Moon Drops. Icons SMD icon.png|The game's default icon SMD icon (former).png|The game's former icon SMD icon (Halloween).png|Halloween icon SMD icon (2nd Anniversary).png|2nd Anniversary icon SMD icon (300 Million Downloads).png|300 Million Downloads icon SMD icon (3rd Anniversary).png|3rd Anniversary icon References Category:Sailor Moon Drops